Protected
by Before-It-Turns-Into-a-Pumpkin
Summary: After being in a coma for almost two years and losing her memories. Jay Stark, the adoptive daughter to Mr. and Mrs. Stark is brought into their home in New York. She begins to have even stranger dreams than the ones she's had at the orphanage. She's confused as to why she see's the same men over and over again in her dreams. Is she in danger?
1. Banishment

Hello! this chapter is pretty short. sorry about that. Anyways enjoy and if they're is any mistakes feel fee to tell me. Revew follow and favorite! happy Reading!

* * *

Almost tripping she panted hard her usually nice neat dark brown hair was flying everywhere and then she heard more footsteps. She had no idea why she was being chased, she knew the king wanted to see her by why did he have to do it so forcefully.

Running, her dress practically torn to the knees she ran into a guard who grabbed her. Screaming she tried to break free, she was weak, she hadn't eaten for awhile since she had been taking care of the sick princes. If she had the energy she would've easily beaten these stupid guards!

Two more guards came and grabbed her dragging her to the throne room. For the first time since she's served the Odinson family she was afraid of entering the throne room.

Done screaming and struggling the doors opened revealing the great and wise Odin. The guards threw her to the floor she grunted as she landed on her face, bruises were probably starting to grow now.

"Khu."

She flinched, Odin speaking roughly. He only spoke that way to her if she was in trouble which only happened twice. This time though she didn't know why she was being treated differently, she was chased and grabbed forcefully now she was thrown to the floor roughly, what was happening?!

"Get up!" flinching once more as she was terrified to anger the god any further she stood, almost toppling over. Standing straight she realized she had a cut on her knee and arm, she hadn't realized the pretty deep cuts now dripping droplets of blood. "Khu what do you have to say for yourself?! Killing and stealing and breaking our most precious law?!"

Looking up in disbelief she tried to protest but the guards behind her grabbed her pushing her to bend down. One hand on her head two grabbing her hands and legs. Odin sighed and stood. A whimper was heard in the corner of the room, looking up Khu noticed Frigga. Eyes widening more she struggled to break free.

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone froze, as Odin banged his scepter hard to the ground. "Khu..you have betrayed the express command of your king."

She lifted her head up, her messy short dark brown hair flew up.

"I now take from you your power!" a dark painful look in his eyes. Her dagger and metal silver wrist bracelets flew off from her child body.

Dark chocolate eyes widened. Soft pink lips opening slightly. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"In the name of my father and his father before, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out to midgard as a mortal!"

Frigga turned as Khu yelled. The guards picked her up. She kicked and screamed sparkling tears now dripping down her face. "PLEASE NO!"

Odin walked to his wife she clutched his arm tightly tears forming in her motherly eyes.

Khu managed to kick a guard in the face to knock him out, the two remaining guards dropped her. Khu running towards Frigga and Odin yelled in plea.

_**"MOTHER FATHER!"**_

The guards grabbed her once more and took her away. The throne room doors were slammed shut. It was quiet until two young boys yelled out for the young girl. Frigga cried hard against Odin who hugged her tightly.

* * *

They rode in horses to the bridge, Khu struggled still. Two boys rode their horses just behind them but once they reached the gate to the rainbow bridge something stopped them. Odin had set a barrier.

Khu reached her hand out to them, yelling. The two brothers banged trying to get through the barrier. "Heimdall open the gate to midgard!" a guard yelled out.

He did as he was told and plunged his staff towards the floor the portal opened showing them Earth. Heimdall closed his gray crystal orbs as the guards threw her into the portal. Heimdall could hear Thor's and Loki's scream of horror. He scrunched his face in sadness, he hadn't known her that well but he knew that she loved the Odin family. She would always talk about them when she would meet the princes at the gate for the returning of they're monthly hunt. Heimdall also knew that the princes cared for the young servant.

As he closed the portal he opened his eyes he saw Odin soothing Frigga as she cried hard, they too cared for her, after all they found her and took her in as a servant but treated her as if she was their daughter.

But now she was gone. Which meant Thor and Loki's happiness would vanish. Odin would sooth Frigga as she would cry. Loki would go back to his quiet ways while Thor would rebel once more. Odin would be under stress and Frigga would be distant from her family.

Everyone would be alone once more.


	2. Mr and Mrs Stark

Chapter 2 is here, yay! By the way I forgot to mention every Saturday is Update Saturday. Plus this is a birthday present for my friend Erika :3 Happy Birthday! I do not own anything but Jay Stark on the story line happy reading.

* * *

Landing roughly on the cold grassy ground, wind gushed everywhere the breaking of branches snapped and loud creaks from trees as they moved violently with the wind. Khu looked up, the wind finally simmering down. Now having a clear view of the star lit sky. Khu had tears streaming down her face, sniffling she pushed herself up with a groan of pain. Finally standing she raised her head up. Eyebrows furrowed in fury.

"HEIMDALL!"

A moment of silence burned her ears, not even an echo. She was wrapped in cuts and her own blood. The fall causing it all. Grabbing rocks she threw some at the air yelling at Heimdall to open that damned gate.

"Stop pretending that I'm not here!"

She croaked as she spoke those words, her throat felt as if it had swollen up. Turning around she began walking, staying there wouldn't do any good. After a while she started coughing, not long until she fell to her knees and hacked up some blood, it spilling from her mouth. Groaning she walked again reaching a road. It was empty and dark.

A loud screeching caught her attention bright lights were zooming her way.

That was the last thing she saw, two bright lights.

* * *

"We have wonderful children."

"Pepper..I told you I didn't want to be he-!"

Pepper smacked him to shut him up and followed the middle-aged lady to her office.

"Do you have a certain child you'd like?"

"Uh yes, he has to be smart." Tony exclaimed while Pepper was glaring daggers at him, "Oh Mr. Stark we don't have boys, this is a girls orphanage." Pepper smiled as she heard Tony's breath hitch. "You brought me to a girls orphanage?!" he hissed in a quiet tone.

Pepper's smile widened she looked through some doors to see some girls playing or jumping around their beds. Ignoring her husbands little tantrum. Tony sighed, he couldn't believe he had been tricked by his wife.

By the time they reached her office Tony decided to watch the children play while Pepper took care of everything else.

He saw some girls running around the hallways giggling. Most of them just stared at him in awe. He then was pulled by his thoughts as a little girl about the age of 3 pulled on his leg to get a Legos cube. After that he noticed a girl who looked older than the rest stand from her book reading and walk out of the room. This, catching his interest he decided to follow her only ending up in a room with only one bed and sketchbooks lying everywhere with scraps of papers.

The young girl opened the closet not noticing the other figure in the room. She took out a box filled with pencils and pens. Tony stayed quiet, he looked around the room and took notice of the old wood that formed the young girls room. It was a faded color of green, drawers aligned against the walls and a beautiful antique mirror on the other side of the room near he closet. Shaking his head he guided his gaze over to the books near the young brunette girl. "Love drawing I see." the girl jumped at the voice nearly dropping the box, she turned, her dark brown hair covering her left eye, she was silent but her heart was left beating louder than a drum. It hurt her ears slightly, it burned.

"Can..can I see?"

He pointed and the girls brown gaze followed it at the sketchbook that lied down across the room, its leather cover now peeling and no longer having that rich shade of red it once used to be. She nodded not saying a word and turned to find a pencil. Tony walking over to grab the book opened it and was amazed at the drawings. Several pictures of a gem and a man who's face could not be seen was doing magic. He flipped again and noticed a helmet with wings with a cape underneath it. Most of them were pictures of halls that resembled of a castle or mansion, as he flipped through the pages he took notice of one particular picture of a lady with a long braid looking out a window, but of course Tony couldn't see her face either.

"Do you like them?" the dark brunette spoke, walking over to her bed she sat kicking her legs, the bed wasn't exactly tall, she was just...small for her age. "How old are you?" he asked pointing at her, eyes still glued to her sketchbook. She looked down "If you're planning on adopting me I'm 14.."

Tony looked at her confused, she was a little old to be here. Usually by now they would've sent her to the first foster home that would have her. Right? "Yea I know. But no foster home wants me. So adoption is my only way out of here or when I turn of age to leave this place." she said playing with the pencils eraser. "By the way..are you Mr. Stark? Mrs. Hesher said someone special was coming. All of the girls started freaking out and I didn't understand why.." she fixed her bangs sighing as a strip of hair kept falling over her face. Sighing she blew the strip of hair away which caused it to go back to rest in its usual spot on her small head.

Tony was a little shocked. I mean EVERYONE KNEW WHO TONY STARK WAS! He was IRON MAN for crying out loud! A HERO or was. "Don't get all cocky just because of who you are." she said her eyes narrowing in annoyance taking notice of Tony's reaction. "Well if you are. I have a question. Do you like me?" she asked tapping the pencil against her wrist, a light thump sounded as the seconds blew by.

The question in a way threw Tony off. He's only ever talked to a kid once. And that was Harley, he was a handful yes but he enjoyed his company. But this kid is different, she was creative. Very creative but in way she also had a smart mouth but there was something that really caught Tony's interest, knowing Tony it took a lot to do that. He smiled his pearly white teeth showed and nodded "Yes, I do."

For the first time since he's laid his eyes on her, her eyes gleamed in happiness. It reminded him of Pepper and he loved it.

"Here she is!"

At the doorway was Pepper and Mrs. Hesher. Both of them walked over to the young girl big smiles on they're faces "Jay, Mrs. Stark would like to adopt you." Mrs. Hesher said a sweet smile on her face, Tony stood silent he liked the child yes. Enough to adopt her and care for her as his own? Yes, even if he didn't know her that much he knew that he'd grow to love and care for her.

Jay, the dark brunette girl jumped and hugged Pepper a big smile on her face, "I'm so glad! I'm gonna be the best kid you'll ever have! I promise!" she chanted happily digging her face into Peppers embrace. Tony's heart pounded, it was a little out of character for him to feel all warm inside, this normally only happened when he was with Pepper but that was love. This was different he sighed and smiled softly. They all went to Mrs. Hesher's office to sign the papers while their daughter, Jay began to pack.

Once everything was set and ready they all climbed in the car and drove off. Tony was a father now.

Wait..

Tony was a FATHER now..

That's when he knew that he'd have to take special care of this girl. For anything could happen.

Anything..


	3. Welcome Home

Sorry for not posting last week, I was busy, but I will probably post another chapter again this week that is if I finish it before. Favorite review and follow! Happy Reading!

* * *

"So how come you were in a coma for so long?"

Jay looked up at her mother, Pepper. She really was pretty Tony did a good job but not only that, everything about her was pretty except when she got mad at Tony. "When I woke up I met this lady. She said she was driving that night when she crashed into me, she told me I was covered in blood and that I was all dirty. That's why I was in a coma, the crash hit me hard and knocked me down. I fell on my head." the tall building of her new home coming into view through the cars windows. Jay looking out the window continued on with her story. "The doctor said I have amnesia because of that, so everything that I used to know is now gone he didn't know if my memories would ever return." coming out the car she held her parents larger hands, Jay's grip on them grew tight. "That's why I don't know anything, I've been in a coma at least for two long dark years.."

They walked through the lobby of the Stark tower. Her luggage being taken care of by one of the workers. The girl looked around and looked up at her father, "Anyways, enough of the sad stuff!" Jay looking up smiled softly. "If my dad owns a building, that means he's pretty famous for what he does." Tony chuckled, he looked down and noticed her eyes blink in curiosity. His chest grew warm "I'll give you a hint. What I do is I make things." They entered the elevator and Pepper pushed a button. Jay looked down and thought clutching Peppers hand tighter she rubbed her finger against her wedding ring and thought long and hard.

Pepper giggled, and leaned down to whisper in her ear "It involves technology." she smiled and rose up, Jay's eyes brightened "You're famous because you make new technology! For example; Computers, phones, maybe even robots!"

Tony and Pepper laughed, she was right yes, but they laughed at how **right** she was. The fourteen year old was curious of their laughter "So..am I right?" she asked as the elevators doors opened, the apartment now in view. It was huge! The large windows showing the city and the small balcony where you could just walk out too and see pretty much all of New York. 'Scratch the apartment part, its a penthouse.' she thought.

_"Welcome Home.."_

The child jumped and hid behind Pepper "What was that?" she asked looking around searching for that smooth English accent. Pepper turned and pet her child's small head which calmed the young girl down. Tony stretched his arm and yawned slightly "That is J.A.R.V.I.S."

_"This must be the new member of the family, pleased to finally meet you."_ Jarvis spoke. Jay was never one to actually get along with technology, claiming so many times that it hated her. Which it did. Sighing, Jay spoke up "Pleased to meet you too Jarvis. Can ya do me a favor?"

_"What is it?"_ Jay looked at the ceiling as if Jarvis was there staring down at her, still clutching onto Pepper she licked her dry lips "Try not to pop out of nowhere when its just me around. I feel like you're gonna kill me." Pepper chuckled and took her to her room wanting to show her the presents they got for her. "Come on sweetie lets check out your room." Jay smiled widely and lifted up her arms in excitement.

Tony was left in the living room and thought of the past. Two years ago when Jay was in a coma was when he almost had died. When he was almost sucked into that portal because of what Loki caused. It was just a year ago when he faced the mandarin. A year when he went in for surgery, a year where that incident with Malekith came along, he remembered hearing it on the news.

A year since he had given up being Iron Man.

A crash was heard and in came his daughter and wife laughing "This is awesome! I can't believe I'm flying!" Tony grinned knowing that she'd like it, the brunette girl tried her best to remain her balance. "Jay please be careful!" Pepper said under her, arms raised just in case she would fall Pepper would catch her.

_"..I have an army.."_

Tony looked around and saw Loki with the teseract, startled he jumped back against the window he was standing in front of. "Dad?" He looked up and saw her daughter pinned to the ceiling with a worried look in her eyes she landed in front of him already used to the gloves and boots. "You ok? You looked as if you saw a ghost.." the Loki he saw was gone. Pepper stood behind, the knowing look in her eyes. She knew.

He felt the warm fingertips on his face. He forgotten that he made these iron gloves fingerless ones, he smiled and calmed down he realized how small her hands and body actually were. He wondered how she had a body of a 10 year old when she was actually 14. But now taking notice of what was happening he assured her that he was fine that she just startled him when she zoomed into the living room.

She looked down her worry fading from her eyes, it turned to something darker instead turning around she mumbled something Tony couldn't hear but he took no mind to it.

_Liar._

Jay smiling once more asked if she could have some food, Pepper smiled and agreed seeing as she was also hungry. Jay decided to help with the cooking. After everything and everyone were settled they ate and slept.

Tony couldn't sleep. Worried of what could happen. He was..

_Afraid._

Jay had some trouble sleeping too. Not because it was somewhere new. No. She would wake up many times, dreams of a man singing her to sleep in her dreams. A man who wore green. Another man wore red who was reading a book of a tale of a lost princess. But the song that the man sang. She knew it by heart. She sang that song to herself when she couldn't sleep. Sitting up, Jay rubbed her Hershey brown eyes, sniffling she looked around the dark room 'I forgot how scared of the dark I was..' turning back she fixed her pillows and laid back quickly to get under the covers. Almost in a way a scared child would when hiding from a monster.

Still not being able to sleep, she shuffled around under the sheets and thought of the dream she just had a while ago. It was strange that for the first time in her whole life, well the part that she could remember. Her dreams have changed from the gem and the magic man to this one. The same man was still in her dreams she knew by his voice, but the blonde one was new. But of course her dreams decided to be stubborn like always and blur out the faces. 'Stupid dreams.'

Remembering the song, she closed her eyes humming the song for a while, she sang it softly the quietness of the penthouse made the sweet lullaby echo off the walls. Tony soon drowned into the dark abyss of sleep with Jay. The song helping them both.

But somewhere out of sight in the room. A treasure was kept. A broken shard of a emerald was buried deep in the now torn up dark leather chest. Lost and forgotten, no longer having a meaning in this world.

Until now, that it glowed its bright green light.


	4. The Café

Yay chapter 4! c: I hope you like this one I put a lot of work into this and follow, favorite and review! Happy Reading!

* * *

Steamy hot water dripped down, wet strawberry smelling hair was draped over thin shoulders. A slight squeak came from the handle to turn the water off, droplets of water bounced to the floor with a tap. Drying her hair off, water was squeezed out.

Opening the steamy glass door, fog was spilled into the cold room. Shivering she grabbed her towel quickly and wrapped it around her small body. Walking out to her room faint rock music flowed through the quiet room, its sound coming from the laptop she received as a present. She quickly changed to a gray long sleeved shirt and black skinny's with matching gray socks. Lifting the volume a little louder on her laptop the rock music's lyrics were audible now. She opened one of her closets, which was where she kept her old trunk and old sketchbooks and art utensils. Crouching down, Jay opened the trunk, her left hand on top of the lid was scraping and scratching on the peeling leather. She rummaged through the trunk looking for her paint brushes but instead she hissed as something pretty sharp poked her finger, taking it out she found a broken shard of an..

"Emerald?" Jay said as she stared at it, sucking her finger. She twirled the green jewel between her fingertips "Now where'd you come from?" she mumbled to herself now biting her nail. As she still looked at it she tried to remember where it came from but instead it vibrated against her and lit up to a bright green color, Jay yelped in surprise and dropped it on the carpeted floor and slid away from it quickly.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Covering her mouth quickly she stood and opened her bedroom door, she looked throughout the hallway and saw nothing.

_"My lady your parents are in the lobby dealing with a certain matter."_

Jay squeaked in fright, forgetting that Jarvis is always here with her. Sighing she looked back at the broken shard of the green jewel, her eyebrows scrunching up in confusion she walked back into her room she snatched the emerald and put the broken shard in her pocket its vibrations and glowing stopped. "Jarvis do you think dad would mind if I went to the café near here?" Jay asked him as she grabbed her thick sweater and navy blue scarf.

_"My lady it is freezing outside are you sure you want to? And I'm not sure but if they accept they might want to accompany you." _Jarvis said but when Jay was heading over to the elevator he contacted Tony to tell him that she was coming.

* * *

He panted rather heavily, his thin coat and his black pants stitched to his body, the heels of his shoes ran deeply into the dirt in the park "Where?!" he muttered rather harshly to himself, the green emerald jewel necklace bouncing off his chest as he ran, he could feel it vibrating underneath that thin coat. It hasn't stopped since he's entered this damned park! He ran still, thick smoky puffs of air ghosting out of his mouth but now it's vibrating stopped which made him stop, confused he took the necklace out its color returning to its dull green "What the hell?" he mumbled to himself he looked up and realized he was at the other side of the park. The exit to be exact, looking around he noticed a small café near the Stark Tower he growled in annoyance, he hated that 'Iron Man.'

Sighing in frustration he walked towards the café and ordered a small coffee and sat outside not minding the weather. His life was always cold to him anyway so why should it bother him now?

* * *

"But why by yourself?"

Jay looked down and fiddled with her small fingers, why did she want to go by herself? The emerald vibrated again in her pocket. _**"Lie quickly!" **_her eyes widened did..did the jewel just speak to her?! _**"Hurry!" **_Jay quickly tried to come up with a lie and as she did she lied like a professional. "I want to go by myself because I want to make friends. But if you're there those people will only want to be my friends because you're my father. Who wouldn't want to be close acquaintances with **the** Tony Stark?" Tony smirked, because it was true but Tony being a father now wanted his daughter to have true friends, not the type to just befriend her because of her status. Pepper hugged her and gave her the extra cell phone she carried with her, Pepper explained to Jay on how to use it since it was the first phone she's ever seen or touched. Funny how she knew how to use a computer and iron gloves and boots to fly but not a phone. Being pecked on both cheeks with kisses Jay ran out the lobby putting her hood up so her face wouldn't freeze entirely. The jewel in her pocket vibrated violently _**"Keep walking and follow my directions, understood?" **_Jay jumped she forgotten that the jewel could speak to her. It was funny how she wasn't totally freaked out about it, maybe because she's faced weirder things before when she was at the hospital and orphanage so she hummed in response and followed the directions and luckily she ended up at the small café that she wanted to visit in the first place.

The vibrating stopped and she met beautiful forest green orbs that trapped her in that very spot. The man was standing it looked like he was getting ready to leave but as his eyes connected with hers he dropped his cup and Jay's hood fell, her dark Hershey hair spilling out and blowing with the wind.

"Hello. Uhm pardon me, but does the café have hot chocolate? I mean most cafés usually sell coffee. I think, its called a café for a reason, right?"

She giggled in embarrassment and the man stood there confused. Did she not know him at all? Why wasn't he greeted with a hug and tears? But then he realized that she hadn't grown at all, 'Why hasn't she grown?!' he thought he started walking up to her slowly he covered his mouth in disbelief. 'Is he ok?' Jay thought, confusion slowly spraying its way on her face. "Mister?" Jay looked at him in worry was he sick? Then she took a good look at him and realized that..

"WHY ARE YOU WEARING THOSE CLOTHES?! ITS FREEZING!" she yelled and took off her scarf and quickly wrapped it around his slim pale neck "Do you want to catch a cold?!" she questioned him as if she was scolding a child who was in trouble. Like jeez didn't the man know how to dress himself with the proper clothes for the weather?

"I'm sorry.." his silky soft voice burned her ears. Her cheeks were red and smoky puffs of air escaped from her soft pink dried lips. Rubbing her ears she bounced back on her heels no longer standing on her toes. "Well get inside I'm gonna buy you some hot chocolate to warm you up." turning him around she pushed on his back to get him inside the warm café. She told him to sit somewhere and that she'd order the sweet hot beverages for them. As he sat down in a booth he looked around slowly catching glimpses of suspicion maybe? Or others of hate or disgust. Looking back at the young girl he saw her smile and clap her hands in happiness at the cashier lady who smiled back at her she left to make her the two cups of sweet hot chocolate she looked around and took out something from her pocket it was small but had a dull shine to it.

"Huh? You're not glowing anymore." setting it down on the counter top she poked at it slightly bored and curious as to why it stopped doing anything now. Looking up she saw the lady returning with the beverages "Two hot chocolates one with extra sugar and one piece of sweet apple pie." Jay stuffed the stone back to her pocket and hummed happily taking the beverages and pie she paid the young lady and received change in return, she walked back to find the man staring at her again "This guy needs to stop looking at me like that. Its creepy.." she mumbled under her breathe setting the cups down with the piece of pie, she sat in front of him in the booth. An awkward silence followed "Uh we can share the piece of pie if you want? But try anything funny I will hit you. Understand?" she gave him a stern look that said 'I'm not kidding asshole.'

Smiling again she slid the hot chocolate to him, "Don't be shy just take it. I'm only hitting you if you do something that's not supposed to happen so chill out ok?" she said as she grabbed her hot chocolate being careful as not to burn her tongue. "Still like sweet things I see." Jay's eyes widened she looked at him he was smirking as he drank his hot beverage, what did he mean by 'still?' setting the cup down she grabbed the fork that was on top of the pie container opening it she stabbed the pie to rip off a piece she stuffed the apple pie in her mouth and looked at him. "Sorry I don't now why I said that, forget it Kh-"

"Its Jay by the way. I figured that since we're here might as well introduce ourselves. Now tell me your name." she cut him off not caring about her manners or politeness to this man. He chuckled at her, he ripped a piece of pie "Loki." Jay quirked an eyebrow at him and grinned at his name. it was weird but in a way it was surprisingly fitting for him, she saw him eat the piece of pie and drink from his hot chocolate eyeing her the whole time as he did so, setting the cup down he pulled up the scarf to his nose smelling it and looked at her again. Blushing, Jay hissed at him "Stop that! I'm starting to think that you really are a pervert." he laughed and assured her that he was joking with her. "I'm warning you, I don't play well with others, so watch it!"

"You play well with me.." Jay continued to eat her pie, once she swallowed it she spoke "Then you got lucky." Loki smiled at her he always got lucky with her "Shut it green eyes, just because you got lucky doesn't mean anything!" she threw a raspberry at him and crossed her arms, Loki sighed and wrapped the cotton scarf around him a bit tighter loving its sweet smell. As he watched Jay finish eating he asked her many questions so many that he could feel his jaw hurting from talking so much, he loved how he was able to make her smile and angry and then embarrassed it was like old times, like when they were younger. But then she touched his forehead which stopped him from asking his next question.

"You're still cold..maybe you should come over to my place. We have a fireplace that can warm you up if you want?"

He grabbed her hand the warmth of her body flowing under his fingertips he looked her in the eyes and shook his head in response "I'm just naturally cold Jay." Jay believed him and looked at him deeply in those green eyes she looked down and clutched her chest and nodded. 'Hurt didn't it?' a voice in her head said frowning she nodded slightly barely visible under Loki's green eyesight.

That's when the phone rang, its ringtone frightening her which made Loki snicker he let go of her and let her answer the phone "Hi dad." Loki watched her admiring her birthmark on the side of her face. "Oh ok, are..are they nice?" she asked her father through the phone rubbing her neck she sighed gently "Ok..no you don't need to pick me up I'll have my friend wal- hehe yes I have made a friend. His name is.." looking at him, Loki held a finger up to his lips in a 'hush' way, lifting a eyebrow she looked away and told her father that his name was Luke. They chatted for a bit more but of course it had to end so she told him goodbye and gave him kisses through the phone and hung up.

"Awww now give us a kiss.." Loki teases with a grin Jay giggled and stood zipping up her thick sweater "Stop it.' she giggled out and threw out the two cups and pie container that they had not too long ago. Loki chuckled his shiny white teeth sparkling out they both left, the navy blue scarf was covering Loki's lower half of his face his eyes scattering all over the place like googly eyes, Jay walked next to him hands held tightly with one another as they walked not caring why he was acting strangely. "So why didn't you want my dad to know your name?" Jay blinked in curiosity, her cheeks red the puffs of air escaping her mouth as she spoke "Personal reasons that I wish not to speak of." he said as he looked to cross the street. Jay looked down and rubbed her fingers against Loki's pale hand pouting slightly, looking up they crossed the street and the Stark Tower was in full view after a little while of walking, the grip on her hand loosened "You live here?" he asked disbelief in his voice but he tried so hard to hide it Jay smirked and nodded. "Well thank you Luke!" she smiled and let go of his hand "Dad said I'm going to meet some friends of his. But thank you for this lovely day!" she said and hugged him now realizing how tall he was, she rubbed her face deeply into his lower chest and let go of him. She ran inside waving him goodbye.

She had hugged him. Her warm sweet hugs. He had really missed them but he would never admit that, it wasn't in his nature. But he was able to pretend at least. He looked up at the building despising it inch by inch. Even though he hated that Stark he remembered that **his **Khu lived there with him. He turned away knowing perfectly well the friends that will be visiting. Including his idiot oaf of a brother.

Thor.

* * *

Hello again fellow readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the amazing Loki Laufeyson I hope he wasn't out of character, anyways keep in touch 'till next Saturday! c:


	5. Avengers Assemble!

Finally chapter 5 is here! I am really sorry for not posting it earlier like I said I would, I had it all set up and ready to post but then I re-read the ending and I **hated** it. I even had some writers block with it but it's done and ready to be read! Thank you for being so patient for it and I hope you love it! Follow, favorite and review, Happy Reading!

* * *

Pressing the penthouse floor, Jay sighed and the button chimed. "Wait hold the elevator please!" Jay looked up and pushed her hand through the elevator doors preventing them from closing. "Sorry, this is a private elevator reserved for the Stark family." she told the two men, they nodded. She nodded and let them in and smiled as they gave her one too. The two gentlemen stood on one side of the elevator while Jay stood to the other side.

The elevator jolted up and Jay leaned against the wall and watched the number floors go up. Taking out the jewel from her pocket it still glowed frantically, this time it vibrated softly "Still here huh?" she mumbled softly after a sweet giggle. "So, Ms. Stark. You must be the new family member." the two men glanced at her, Jay rubbed her neck and smiled "Yep, I'm Jay Stark. Pleasure to meet you mister..?" she trailed off, closing her left palm tightly which held the emerald.

"Bruce Banner, its a pleasure too."

"Steve Rogers ma'am."

They both shook her small hand and smiled at her, Jay smiled back an awkward silence flowed through the elevator. Then confusion smacked her in the face. Literally, because she smacked herself without the two men noticing, she turned to them and asked "Wait, uh you are friends of my fathers, right?" they nodded as the elevator dinged and the penthouse came into view, by the window Pepper and another women conversed with each other giggling. Shoving the gem back in her pants, Jay felt her pupils dilate in happiness as she saw her mother and father again.

"Bruce! Steve!" Tony came in his hands in the air Jay smiled and ran to him hugging him tightly, he was warm an smelled of cinnamon. She loved it! "Daddy! I can't wait to tell you about my new friend!" she looked up and smiled sweetly wanting his attention only on her. She hardly ever got any before, and now having attention and love she was protective of it. Tony looked down and hugged her back "And you will after you have met my friends. By the way Luke is a girl right?" Pepper scoffed in the background with the other lady she was with.

Jay giggled and shook her head, she realized that she didn't know whether or not to tell him that he was a man, from earlier Loki didn't even want him knowing his name so did that mean he didn't want Tony to know that he was a grown man but instead a young boy? Humming she smiled brightly "Dad, Luke's a boy!" Pepper walked over and patted Jay's head. "Jay come on and lets get you warm, you look cold!" Pepper peeled her away from Tony and took her out the room, wrapping a warm arm around her daughters thin shoulders. Pepper taking a look at her realized that a piece of clothing was missing "Wait..where's your scarf?"

Jay looked down at her neck, she'd forgot that she had given it to Loki. "I gave it to my friend, Luke mom. He was wearing the wrong clothes for this cold weather. I wasn't going to let him freeze." Jay said rubbing her numb fingers together, Pepper smiled and lead her to her room, giving her a peck on her forehead leaving the men and lady to themselves. "My friend, did you not tell us she was only of 14 years?" a man spoke, his blonde hair tied up in the messiest of ponytails, Tony turned and scratched his haired chin and chuckled "I did, she's just small and very young looking for her age. I was surprised too, thinking she was only 11 or 10." the crackling of fire burning against wood echoed after him. It sounded nice to the ears and it felt nice.

Steve scratched his head and tried to find words to say, after a while of gaping like a fish he finally had the right words to say "My god Tony, I'm glad for you and all but why now of all times would you get a child? What if someth-" giggling cut Steve's sentence short and in came Jay and fresh new warm clothes. The other woman looked over to finally greet her, seeing as she wasn't able to before. Her brown hair draped over her clothed shoulders her lipped gloss lips gleamed slightly. Jay looked at her and stopped walking. Her face, Jay could have sworn she saw it before. After a moment she remembered, the two lights! The hospital and the little story. It came rushing back to her.

"Jane Foster!"

She froze and so did everyone but the blue eyed blond man next to her looked just plain blank. Like a white thin piece of paper, waiting to be written or drawn on. "How..how did you know my name?" the brunette asked her, eyebrow quirking up in confusion and interest. Jay smiled she was right after all! "Remember? You're the one that took me to the hospital. The one who came to see me after I woke up!" Tony, Pepper, Steve and Bruce including the blonde looked at everyone. The elevator dinged and opened revealing a redhead and another dark blonde man. "Sorry we're late. We had to drive back to get the gift." the man spoke a grin on his face. Jay turned and made eye contact with the redhead, her glare never faltering. "What's going on?" Tony cleared his throat and spoke up. Ignoring the mans question.

"So anyone else you know sweetheart?"

Shaking her head she walked off to the new guests taking the box away from the man. "Thank you for the present, you really shouldn't have brought it but I'm still keeping it." he smiled at her, it was expected of a child, sure it sounded greedy but it was a present. Why would you not take it? "I'm Clint Barton and this is Natasha Romanoff. Pleasure to meet you." Jay giggled she was always so chirpy, it was cute. Before turning she also greeted herself to the pair, then set the present elsewhere, she looked at everyone else face bank.

"Ok. All of you need to relax. I just know her because she was the one who put me in a coma. Which is ok by the way." the man who she still didn't know the name of walked in front of her and hugged her tightly in an almost 'I missed you so much' way. But before he did she caught his beautiful eyes the emotion that was held behind them looked familiar.

"Funny..Loki looked at me just like you did." she spoke so low and soft that the man didn't even hear her. "Thor? Buddy you alright?" Steve asked right behind Jay who was being squeezed to death. Popping out a hand out of the tangle of muscles she patted his back "Ok, your kinda destroying my air supply, Blue Eyes." Thor finally tore away from her she inhaled deeply finally having oxygen back in her lungs. "Does he do that to everyone? Or am I just new?" they all laughed at her and spent the rest of day talking and laughing. Almost like a family game night just not so many games. Half of the time Jay would be talking to Bruce, but of course Natasha would watch them closely which made Tony and Pepper breathe properly again. Natasha ended up telling her that Bruce had anger issues which Jay laughed at, saying that she also had anger issues but they were so bad that she needed to control took note as she glanced over at Thor and noticed that his eyes grew wide in a way that said 'It's true!'

* * *

Night time came quickly and Tony pretty much let everyone stay in the guest rooms. Jay finally in her room plopped on the plush navy blue bed it's warmth circling her small thin body. "Finally! I'm in heaven." she spoke to herself and looked around her room, she had left the door open and there in the doorway stood Thor, arms crossed and a grin on that handsome face of his. "You got any bedtime stories to tell, Blue Eyes?" she called him, snuggling up in her covers like a kid. He laughed and walked up to her "What kind of stories do you want to know?" he asked sitting beside her at the desk chair that was beside her. "Well I read a book not to long ago about mythology but I wanted to know if there was more?" he hummed and ruffled his now loose hair "Would you like to hear one of a Frost Giant Prince?" Jay perked up she loved stories like that! Stories with unknown creatures or mythical ones. But a Frost Giant was new! Mrs. Hesher would always tell her stories like those. "Is the Frost Giant a god?" Jay smiled her stuffed teddy bear now in her small arms, snuggled up tightly against her small chest, Thor, his shaved face showing the wrinkles as his mouth stretched to a perfect smile. "He's a god, yes." she grew comfortable on her plush bed, the soft sheets hugging her body messily.

Now telling her the story she clapped when he would act out the battle scenes, she giggled when he would fall and Thor would look up to only smile to see her laughing. He **loved** it. He **missed** it. But when the story started to progress Thor would catch Jay with tears in her eyes, but whenever he asked if she was alright she would end up bawling like a baby and yell out that she is very emotional. He smiled and shook his head, ruffling her hair she ended up calming down to just little sniffles. "Are your 'feels' better?" Thor asked with a grin and she smirked whenever he used that term. "Shut up Blue Eyes."

As he continued on with his story, Jay was asking questions. She asked questions about why this certain thing happened and why the other thing happened. 'Why didn't Theo want to be king?' Was one of them and he answered all of her questions truthfully. She was happy with the answers she received. Or so he thought.

"Why is Odin so mean to his son?" Thor heard her say during the middle of his story, her voice low filled with sleepiness, her eyes teary and droopy. She touched Thor's hand, not looking at Thor, she rubbed her small thumb against his smooth skin "I mean, Luka is adopted, yes but Odin is mean to him. He lied to him and Luka acted rashly. Now Odin doesn't love him anymore, sure he killed innocent people, but excuse me for saying this..but people die anyway."

Thor watched her with wide eyes he couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Even though Luka isn't Odin's actual son he should love him no matter what. Love is a strong bond, that is very, very hard to break. A..and I don't t..th..think that Luka's actions could have broken it. If his mother and brother could still love him even...af..after what he..did. Then why..why not his dad?" she asked and finally her eyes closed her movements on Thor's hand stopped. Thor thought long and hard on her little comment, if he still had that scratchy beard that's what he would be scratching at this moment. He looked at her and smiled at her, she was right like always, he tucked her in quietly and left the room with the lights off and the door now closed. He remembered that she would do the same thing to him and Loki when she served them in the palace. Felt different now having to do it to her.

"Wow, for a 14 year old she's pretty **wise**." Jane said next to the doorway watching Thor with his back against the wooden door. Jane smiled and handed him a book from behind her back "Jay let me see her sketchbook and I wanted you to see it. She has little notes on some pictures and scratches. Like frustration kind of scratches." Thor looked down at the leather sketchbook. It was new. He ran his fingers across it remembering old long days of paintings and sketches of paper everywhere in her room. In **Khu's** room. Finally grasping the book in his hands he opened it and once he did he almost dropped the book after seeing the first picture. Notes and little doodles were all over this page. The same face structure but with different faces. He read the notes "Reminder: next time REMEMBER the damn face." Thor mumbled under his breath scratches of pencil markings covered the doodles of the models face but the middle which held the models full body was perfect. But his face was missing.

"Jay can't seem to find his face. She has the body and hair and face structure just not the face. That's why those doodles around this picture are being used as 'practice.'..Thor, she's trying to draw Loki." Jane said her eyebrows knitted together in worry as she looked at Thor. Flipping the pages he felt the smooth paper under his fingertips, the smell of fresh paper and pencil lead fluttered out as he flipped rather quickly, he almost looked furious. He flipped and flipped and could immediately put faces on the pictures Jay left blank, as he flipped he saw a picture that tore his heart.

Just like paper. His heart ripped easily.

"It's your family. Together, hugging." Jane said a bit speechless, a little note was in the corner of the page, it was written lightly. "Note: Practice on your hands, stupid! But this one came out well. I actually was able to do half of their faces today! Hopefully next time I can draw the top half of their faces." Jane read it out, she looked at Thor through her lashes he was in shock "My family has never done anything like this, and now that Loki and mother are gone. I don't think it'll ever happen. I..I need to tell her." he mumbled that low, Jane quirking an eyebrow trying to catch what he said.

A door lock echoed through the hall then a click of the door opening sounded and out came Tony, toothpaste surrounding his lips and a red toothbrush with an Iron Man design on it between his lips. Jane raised her eyebrows "What? Its me on a toothbrush! Its amazing." Tony scoffed out taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and pointed it at the couple, Jane took the sketchbook and told Thor that she would put it back in her room, she entered quietly into the room and left the two men to speak. "Now Thor, buddy, I got a question for ya. Why does it seem that you know my daughter in a way?" Tony watched him in suspicion, they may have been friends but that didn't mean he could fully trust Thor, being related to the god of mischief, some of that 'trickery' could have been rubbed off on him. Plus, Tony doesn't just trust anyone, nor is he easily tricked. Unless if you're Pepper. That's a different story.

"My friend, I know you've just now adopted her and you haven't had her for long but she needs to kn-!" he sighed and Tony had disposed of his toothbrush already, his face was clean, he probably finished up his brushing while Thor was explaining. "You know Thor, Pepper was taken away from me once and the guy who took her didn't end up so good." a light whirring sound came from behind Tony's back and his hand came right in front of Thor's face, his Iron Man glove lighting up. Just because he had given up being Iron Man didn't mean he was going to throw**everything** away! "Now, don't make me have to blast you Thor. How do you know her? Why do you need her? And why do you want her?"

Before Thor could explain anything a thud came from Jay's closed room, both men looked over, Tony rushed over quickly opening the door, the room was dark not even the light of the moon was peeped in, Thor looked inside and noticed Jane on the floor unconscious "Jane!" he ran in the room holding Jane close, Tony switched the lights on to see his trembling child looking at her hands in fright, shiny tears dripping down from her eyes. She was huddled in the corner her face glowing a bright green. "Jay?" she jolted in fear, "Don't g-get n-n-near me!" she protested her knees were drawn up, Tony ignored her and walked towards her "DAD STOP! I SA-" he picked her up, she was cradled in his arms, her sobbing lowered down to sniffs. "What makes you think I'm going to listen?" he said soothing out her hair.

Thor looked up "What happened?" Jay trembled more at his voice, a hint of anger in it. Or so she thought. Looking down she covered the gem tightly in her palms _**"Lie." **_it spoke to her as if it were a whisper next to her ear, she shook her head and looked at Thor 'sorry' splashing out on her dark orbs "I don't know! I was asleep and I heard some rummaging near my closet and I woke up. But right when I did she took out something from my pants which sent me 'throwing' her to the wall! I don't know how it happened, it happened so quickly that I must have fallen to the floor or something!" she said crying more than before "I d-don't even k-now how I thr-ew her!" she hiccuped and stuttered through her sobs a display almost of a child, innocent and scared. Thor looked down in regret, for he did not mean to sound harsh, looking around the room he noticed that her pants were left on the floor looking back up he asked "What did Jane take out from your pants?" Tony looked at his daughter as he sat her on the bed, _**"Tell and Loki won't be happy." **_the voice spoke next to her ear in a sing-song voice, it annoyed her. The children back at the orphanage would do the same exact voice whenever they bothered her, those annoying little brats.

She hesitated, if Loki grew angry at her then that wouldn't be ok but if she didn't tell Thor what caused all of this then he might get angry too or worried and she wasn't just going to do that to someone. She opened her hands and the emerald glowed brightly. Tony took it from her and held it to his eye examining it closely "A jewel?" he asked confused. Jay fidgeted "Where did you get this?" Tony asked her, she bit her lip and looked down "I don't know, I found it in my chest. The one I brought back from the orphanage, remember?" Tony nodded and sat on the bed next to her. The man looked over at Thor "What can you make out of this?" he threw the jewel at Thor.

"Careful!"

Then it turned black. And it scared her again having to go back to that burning dark abyss.

But there was light. A torch against the wall. A blonde boy was visible in the distance, he looked like he was fighting. She was in some sort of training ground, well above it. Looking to her left she saw the torches again and saw another boy, he had black hair it bounced slightly as he walked up to stand with her. "Khu, are you doing well?" he asked and looked down at her, he of course being a little taller. Jay watched from a distance as this 'Khu' nodded and smiled. She was in a room with those one sided mirrors, she was confused but she couldn't see there faces and it really angered her. What were these dreams and what the hell did they mean? More importantly why is she even **having **these dreams?!

Slamming against the mirror to look better she noticed the boy who fought down in the training grounds, he watched them as the other two spoke and laughed, looking back at the boy Jay noticed he looked almost...

Jealous..?

Raising an eyebrow she calculated all the information into it's solution. "Is this some sort of love triangle?" she mumbled. Looking up it was no longer the 'training grounds' scene it was the two boys sick. Khu, was warming them up and singing to them until the door was open abruptly, two guards stood and one of them entered the room grabbing the servant girl roughly. Jay saw her struggle, everything was blurry so it hardly looked like she was struggling. She was dragged out of the room and now Jay could see how roughly they handled her but the girl, Khu grabbed a pole torch, she lunged at the guards and blocked there swords from it cutting her skin.

Jay watched, eyes wide Khu smacked a guard in the face which sent him flying to the other one and that's when she dropped the torch and ran. Her hair was flowing our from it's neat little braids. She ran into a long hall and more guards were there and they all practically pounced on her, Jay yelped as she heard her scream, she could hear her dress rip as they tried desperately to hold the girl still.

And she screamed again.

And again.

And Jay couldn't handle it.

But finally Khu sprung out free from the guards, Jay noticed the cut on her knee and arm and Jay flinched as she felt a bolt of pain run up on those spots of her body.

She didn't understand anything, what was happening? After she saw that it followed scene by scene. But the voices were muted and Jay punched at the mirror cracking it and yelled. She was angry. She was scared and she didn't know why. Watching made no sense she couldn't see anymore, well she couldn't even see before so it didn't matter.

Sliding down the broken cracked mirror she wept, certain parts of her body hurt and she didn't know why she wasn't waking up. Usually when you pinch yourself in dream it hurts enough to bolt you up awake right? So why wasn't she waking up herself? She was in pain and she could feel it.

"Thor! Loki!"

Her eyes widened and the lights went out.


	6. Weird Things

Yay chapter 6 is here. I literally had to write four versions for this chapter and I hated all of them except for this one. Anyways the drama will be picking up soon so get ready! Don't forget to follow, favorite and review Happy Reading~!

* * *

It was breakfast and Jay was in no mood to be around anyone except for Clint.

It was because he was quiet.

Thor was eating a huge stack of pancakes he had made with Pepper and was telling a story of what happened on a trip to Australia with him and Jane. Jay looked down at her plate and picked at her sausages not really in the mood for them. "May I be excused?" she asked bit harsher than she had anticipated. "Sorry it's just that I didn't sleep all to well, I had a bad dream." her eyes darted towards Thor "And I'm still a bit tired." she stood up and left the plate on the kitchen counter they all ate at "If you need me I'll be in my room."

They all nodded but Thor watched her walk off, mouth filled with pancakes. Why had she looked at him like that? Thor didn't know but he'd find out. "Yea me too, thanks for the food Pepper, Thor. It was delicious." Clint smiled and decided to eat Jay's untouched sausages and washed both plates.

Jay quickly brushed her teeth pulled her hair into a tight ponytail and wore a sweater over the tank top that Pepper changed her into when she fell asleep. Going over to her laptop she searched for a song album she could listen to while she would draw. Finding an old album from her favorite rock band she went in search of her sketchbook with the unfinished faces.

Opening her closet her sketchbooks fell out from a shelf she had placed them in. "Well that's not good, it's not here." she mumbled out and picked all the books that had scattered on the floor. After placing them back in there rightful order she went in search of the book in her rather large room, after a while she looked up towards her computer, her music had finished and she realized that it had been almost an hour of her scavenging for her precious sketchbook. She closed her laptop and looked out her window, the clouds were a bit grayish "Maybe Jane forgot to put it back..but she's still sleeping and the only one left to ask is Thor." she scowled, she really didn't want to speak to anyone but she had no choice.

Leaving her room she walked back to the living room where everyone spoke and she motioned for the muscled man to come over which of course he followed with a bright smile on his face. "Blue Eyes where's the sketchbook Jane had yesterday? I need to draw in it." Thor shrugged and asked her why she need it so bad, Jay had no time for his questions and asked him again her ears growing red in anger. Bonking her head onto his lower chest she sighed "Sorry, I just want to draw okay, it helps me calm my nerves after a bad or weird dream." he patted her head and wrapped her into a warm hug "You used to do that back home too." Jay looked up hardly even catching what he said "What?" Thor looked down and grinned "Nothing just a slip of the tongue."

Believing his little lie she looked over towards the windows, it was snowing and Jay jumped up towards the grand windows, forgetting what she was looking for "It's snowing!" and her parents stood beside her whispering things to her that made her smile brighter she quickly ran back, passing him to her room to most likely change into her thick coat and hat and warm clothes. "Mind if I come as well?"

"Everyone's coming, no buts." Tony said and him and Pepper went to get ready and so did everyone else. Thor went back to his room and Jane was still sleeping, he walked up to her and shook her awake "Jane..Jane, I am going with our friends to the park to witness the snow. Will you accompany me?" Jane stared at him with half lidded eyes, smiling she nodded. After what happened yesterday Jane had turned out alright but Thor and Tony didn't. They had an argument early morning of what happened but Tony being well..Tony accepted the apology Thor never gave.

After everyone was ready Jay stood in the elevator jumping on her heels and toes in excitement, she had taken the jewel of course just in case Loki was nearby she could talk with him. Natasha had held her hand the entire time and Clint smiled at her which she only responded with an eye roll. Finally when the elevator doors opened Jay sprung out of there Natasha almost tripping during the process. The park wasn't far so they went by foot and Jay loved it all, she had forgot what snow looked like and being in a coma for two years meant that this was technically her first time witnessing snow. After they reached the park Jay and Natasha played in the snow, they had built a snowman and Natasha smiled at her happy flushed face. "Hey auntie Nat your a spy right?"

She blushed at the 'auntie' part, she had never been called that. Licking her cold lips she nodded "Something like that." Jay patted the snowman giving it, it's shape loving it's cold numbing feeling it sent to her small hands "Do you think I can be one?" Natasha looked at her, disbelief spraying out onto her eyes "Are you sure? It's really a tough job." Jay smirked "Then I'll be a tough girl!" Natasha side grinned and nodded saying that it was possible for her to become one.

"So what are you two little ladies talking about?" Clint came over seating himself at the bench that was a few feet away behind Nat. She scoffed and looked behind to look at him "Watching us again Clint?" she said and Clint nodded, the brunette watched them with a smile as they chatted she told Nat that she was going to check up on Jane but when the jewel vibrated she stopped remembering what had happened the night before she decided to stay away from Jane until it felt safe again. Three benches were in front of her, her parents sat at one along with Steve and Bruce who both waved at her and she waved back, Jane and Thor were flirting on the other bench and then there was Nat and Clint on the last one. The jewel vibrated more in her pocket and she looked around trying her best to search for Loki.

"Missed me~?"

She blushed and turned around covering her right ear he had whispered in. "L-Lo-?!" he covered her mouth with his large hand.. actually no scratch that. With his small hand. "Luke..remember?" her eyes widened and she stared at him, his pale skin and green eyes were still there and so was his soft black hair, but this time instead of it being combed back, it fell in long lanky strands that went so well with his cute face. His face was a bit childish looking but those cheekbones told a bit otherwise, his eyes were bigger to match with his younger early teen face and they looked beautiful then ever before. His form wasn't too bad, he was small but of course he still had some muscle that was fit enough for him.

But what bothered her was that he was taller. Not that it really mattered Loki had to play the part of a teen human boy. Jay being the curious little girl measured herself against Loki, her eye twitching as she only reached his chin. He slowly pulled his hand away from her mouth, he smirked slightly.

"Are you a paid actor?" she then asked as she thought this was only a set up. He laughed and bonked his head with hers, foreheads touching "Now, give us a kiss?" hearing him say that made her heat up instead of laugh like the other day and Loki laughed and ruffled her hair. "So it is you, Loki."

"Woah..wait when did he get here?" Tony said pointing at her daughter who was **way **to close to a boy. He stood up and this caught everyone's attention, especially the male avengers seeing as they were pretty protective of her. "This is to close and it has to go." Tony said which startled Jay, he grabbed her and gently pushed her behind him so he could examine the boy. "Name?"

"Luke Lyndon."

"Age?"

"15."

Tony looked back at his daughter "He's too old for you." she scoffed "Dad we're only friends." Tony quirked up an eyebrow and looked back at Luke "Tell me do you think she's pretty?" and that's what made both of them blush and thank god that it was cold because then they couldn't blame it on the weather. "She's adorable-"

"But the question was: do you think she's pretty?"

Loki had to gulp down his spit, he had felt nervous because he was older than the girl he cared for and answering this question felt wrong and he had to nod but explain that the word 'pretty' wasn't fitting for her, saying that she was cute and why she was cute. "Feels like Shakespeare in the park." Jay had to mumble out, since it felt like it was in a way. After more questions Jay had to cut it off short and explain to him again that they were just friends and he smiled kissed her head and walked off before telling them that he would be keeping a close eye on them.

Pepper giggled "So how is he?" and Tony sniffed, wrapping an arm around his loving wife "He's good, I like him." and Pepper had to laugh and peck him on the cheek "You scared the boy half to death." Tony gave a cheeky grin and nodded.

"Sorry, about that Loki."

Loki only nodded and zipped up his thin jacket up more that's when Jay noticed her scarf wrapped around his neck which she was happy at, this time he was dressed properly for the weather.

"Now care to explain how you did..all of this?" Jay gestured to all of him, he tipped her chin up "Why? Do you like me better this way?" he smirked and she swatted his hand away "Not really, I'll admit your cute enough to date, but I preferred the way you were before. Now answer the question." he sighed and plopped down onto the snow and she sat next to him "I've been lying to you and I want to tell you but it's a bit complicated. Plus you are better off not knowing." she sprinkled snow on his face and looked at him with her eyebrows drawn down "Loki, we met for a reason and we're friends. I want you to treat me like one!" he sat up and nodded "Okay you see the reason why I was able to-"

"Jay!"

Another interruption and Loki stood up along with Jay, it was the ladies turn to question him and first in line was Natasha. "Drugs?"

"No ma'am."

"Gangs?"

He shook his head.

She grabbed his chin and ruffled up his pants and sleeves. "No tattoos or scars or piercings. Okay your good." he let out the breath that he was holding and turned to Pepper, fixing his clothes "Are there going be anymore questions? They're kind of frightening me." Pepper shook her head along with Jane, they had only wanted to chat. Jay watched Loki and noticed that he was acting like a completely other person, his manners were kept well in check he smiled more and acted more like her: childish. It was a gross sight she had to admit, it wasn't fitting for him. Then everyone else decided to come as Jane, Pepper and Nat left, all except for Tony. Jay decided to lay on the snow a couple feet from the little crowd and once the piercing icy snow touched her clothed body all she could do was exhale slowly, puffs of air escaping through her dried lips. The coldness that covered her back seemed so familiar but she tried not to think so much of it, her mind had completely gone blank and she stared at the clouds and just by watching them pass by ever so slowly she had felt so nubivagant but that could have been the numbing sweet pain that she was now experiencing. "It actually feels nice.." she whispered her warm breaths leaving her mouth in small air puffs, flying away and then disappearing. She smiled softly.

And out of nowhere it felt like the sun decided to flash into her eyes and images of a cold dark place popped right into them. Snow fell peacefully and giant blue men with red eyes frightened her to jolt up in her spot and gasp loudly the images played quickly and then the images changed from the dark blue place to a gold warm place, gold walls and gold faces rays of warm sunshine splashed everywhere. But she only saw rooms and kitchens and what looked like a healing room. She gasped, she could only see those images and it felt like she had lost her sight. She clutched at the snow trying to grab herself back to reality

"..ay! J..a..y..?!"

Her hearing came back to her slowly and her eyesight quickly dimmed back down to reality, Loki had been squeezing her shoulders and stared at her with stricken green eyes "Jay, can you hear me?" she nodded and laid her head against his "I saw..weird things.." she hiccuped "I'm sleepy.."

Steve who was still near them decided it was his turn to finally interact with the small brunette. He walked up towards them and suggested that he should carry her back home since they were leaving, she brought her hands up with droopy eyes, she looked like a baby begging to be picked up. Steve smiled and hoisted her up, her head over his shoulder and arms dangling "Bye, bye Luke..see you later.." she said with a deep tired voice and Loki followed after asking Steve if it would be alright to come along. Steve shrugged and pointed towards Tony who was waiting for everyone to come over to leave "Ask him little guy, his home, his rules." Loki had looked over towards Tony who had an eyebrow raised in confusion. Loki sighed and went up to go ask.

"Why?"

That was his response and Loki had no idea what to say. Picking at a thread from his pants he felt nervous and Loki hardly ever felt nervous and feeling it so much today just felt so out of character for him, he was born with a silver tongue for gods sake! A tongue that was used for witty snide comments, manipulation, and lie telling. He was an expert but facing Tony and trying to come up with the most perfect lie, he couldn't and Loki was angry because he was able to before. What was wrong with him now?!

"His mom locked him out and..she works late sometimes and Luke forgot his..key. Will it be okay if he calls his mom at home to let her know that he'll be...staying?" Jay had spoken out as she stared at them both, her head now laying against Steve's shoulder blade. Tony looked down at the boy and sighed "Well if that's the case then fine. But you're sleeping on the couch." he pointed out and Pepper smacked him lightly on the arm "Tony that's not good, let him sleep with Jay tonight." and everyone that had been waiting to leave nearly choked "In what bed may I ask, darling?" Tony asked and Pepper rolled her eyes, "Oh Tony they're still young they won't do anything. What's the matter with you?" and Jay picked up her head, unfazed by the suggestion her mother made "Do..what?" she yawned out and everyone told her to not bother asking and to rest up which she did, as long as she got to cuddle with the surprisingly warm Captain.

After a slight argument between the parents, Tony had to agree and they all finally went home, Tony and Thor had spent the rest of the day watching over the napping girl and boy who lounged around in her room with a content smile on his precious face.

"You care for her, yes?" the raven haired boy looked over his shoulder slowly. It was Thor and Loki couldn't help but scowl and turn away "You could say that." and he heard a low hum come from him. It had been awkward for Loki to see his brother again, especially in this form, as a young boy and after what they had been through it had made it even more awkward. Small coughs came out of the girl who had been napping and a low groan escaped her lips, she shuffled under the sheets and faced towards Loki, who had been sitting next to her bedside. She curled up into a small tight ball, her hand the only thing that wasn't under the sheets, it was trembling. This caught Thor's attention, he knelt down next to Loki holding the small trembling hand.

"So Luke, what made you want to spend more time here, really?" he asked knowing that the reason why he was staying here was a lie. Loki bit his lip annoyed that he'd been caught by his big oaf of a brother. "I guess..to stay with her." those words left his mouth with no mind, he quickly bit his mouth shut he had felt like a young school boy having his first crush! He heard Thor grumble out a laugh "So you do treasure feelings for her!" and Loki slumped his head on the mattress covering his face "But I can't have them. Not yet anyways." he muttered Thor hardly catching what he said.

"You know, it's hard to nap when you and Blue Eyes are blabbering."

Loki popped his head up his blush rising, his mind was racing, embarrassed if she had heard what they spoke about. Thor laughed and ruffled her dark messy brown hair "I'm hungry..make me fooood!" Jay whined out towards Thor who grabbed her and threw her up in the like a baby "You're hungry? Well so am I maybe I should eat you up!?" he laughed out tickling her stomach with raspberries which made her laugh "Stop it!"

He hugged her and swung her around and Loki stared stunned out of his mind, since when had he turned so..soft? Loki knew he was soft but not this soft the only other time he saw him like this was when they were younger. When they were mere children.

"Luke, come on lets help Blue Eyes with the cooking!" Jay said, feet back on the ground, she grabbed his slightly larger hands and took him to the kitchen with Thor as they made dinner. Loki struggled, Jay almost burnt the food and Thor almost chopped the counter in half while cutting tomatoes. Tony almost dropped the plates and Pepper set the table with napkins and forks waiting for Tony to set the plates of food, Tony ended up dropping them but Natasha and Steve were able to catch most of them without any food falling, the other plate Jay was able to catch with remarkable reflexes "Wow, I'm usually clumsy.." she let out a shaky giggle and set the last plate onto the table.

"So Luke, what does your mother do?" Jane asked enjoying the pasta that thankfully Jay hadn't burned, the sauce that Thor had made was especially good. Loki drank his glass of water and cleared his throat "She's an accountant, she works long hours a lot but she manages to have some spare time but not enough for me, but I manage." he smiled innocently which made Jay scowl, everyone looked at him in remorse especially Jane feeling guilty for asking. They chatted more with _Luke _and ignored the now envious girl who was being ignored. She stood up and suggested that she'd wash the dishes and Tony decided to help, the rest continued to chat with Luke while the father and daughter bonded by cleaning and drying the dishes "Dad, can I sleep with you and mom tonight?" his small daughter asked drying the cups that her father had just cleaned up, the clanks of another set of cups plopped onto the counter and he quirked an eyebrow up facing his head towards her but not exactly having his eyes on her "Why's that sweety?" he asked her just now finishing up the last of the dishes.

"I've been having dreams, you know? The weird ones that scare you but at the same time they don't?"

Tony turned off the faucet and nodded, he dried his hands and his daughters little ones "Yea I know, but you shouldn't let those dreams get to you." Jay looked up at him her eyes wavering, she picked at her nails behind her back her ears burned from the beating of her heart, she had been scared that he'd say that "So..it's a no?" he pulled her in for a warm hug "Of course not, I am not letting you sleep with that boy." Jay giggled and rubbed her face against his lower chest, she could hear his heart race and she smiled.

Once everyone had went to prepare for bed Jay had suddenly remembered about her sketchbook and went on a hunt for it, passing her room she noticed Loki holding something. Walking in, pajamas already on she noticed what he was holding "Don't touch it..it's not safe.." he turned and looked at her "You still..have it.." he breathed out and looked at her, reaching into his shirt he took out his necklace and showed her the other piece.

As he made the pieces grow closer together to connect the larger her now growing headache grew and images of people and golden walls filled her mind again. Names and voices rung in between her ears.

_"Big sister Sif! Look I made you a new battle dress, isn't it nice? It'll treat you well when you're in combat!"_

_"Father look, I made you breakfast. I hope you get better soon!"_

_"Mother look, it worked!" _

_"Big brother Th-"_

And then it was gone and Jay looked up to see Loki with the two pieces now away from one another "That was me." she murmured and Loki sighed and plopped onto her soft bed "What was that?!" she asked and grabbed her piece of the jewel. "What was what?" he asked his arm draped over his eyes, pretending to be exhausted he tried to ignore her spouting questions. "I heard my voice! A-and I saw a girl and two people that I called mom and dad! Wh-what was that?!"

"I think your lack of sleep has been affecting you lately, maybe you should head off to bed."

Her anger rising she grabbed his arms and pinned them onto the bed "How did you know about that?" her question burned his ears and her sharp brown eyes pierced his skin, he really needed to keep his mouth shut. "I had a feeling." he whispered out, Jay groaned and hopped off of him and left the room reminding herself that she'll draw in her sketchbook later, if she ever found it that is.

Loki lied there and scolded himself to not have his feelings grow for her. She was a child and he was not and he gathering feelings for her was wrong but he couldn't help it, especially in this form it had given him an advantage. Holding the necklace up to his face he could feel her, her thoughts were his mind, her breathing was his oxygen and her fingers were his touch. He stuffed his face into her pillow flicking his hand he turned the lights off and closed the door letting the darkness gulp him up, he was disgusted with himself. "Why did I have to be bound to you?"

* * *

This is more like a fill in chapter, not much is in this but it explains why Loki and Jay met again. I personally am not to proud of this but it's better than the other three versions I wrote. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it ^-^


End file.
